Battery packs typically require the electrical interconnection of the battery cell(s) found within the battery pack to battery pack contacts or terminals. The battery pack contacts allow for the interconnection of the battery pack to a battery powered device which is to operate using the battery pack.
In the manufacturing of some present-day battery packs, the electrical interconnection between the battery cell(s) and the battery pack contacts is performed by interconnecting a flexible circuit substrate (“flex circuit”) to the battery cell(s) and then welding the battery pack contacts to tabs located on the flex circuit. This welding step is typically performed in a location having limited access given that the battery contacts are attached to the cover of the battery pack, while the tabs are located in the battery pack housing which the cover mates to. Welds such as these which are performed under limited access conditions produce higher weld defects. Also, this limited access to the weld spots may result in the twisting and/or pre-stressing of the flex circuit which interconnects the battery cells, tab, or other components of the battery pack. A need thus exists for a method and apparatus for making connections within a battery pack which reduces the problems mentioned above.